


Masquerade, Hide your face so the world will never find you

by catwithoutagrin



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Les Mis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwithoutagrin/pseuds/catwithoutagrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little fic about Enjolras and Grantaire and a Masquerade ball<br/>Little mention of other les mis characters but mostly Enjolras/Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade, Hide your face so the world will never find you

“I look like a fucking idiot” Enjolras grunted at Courfeyrac who looked far too happy considering the situation they were in. “You look fine, it’s just a bit of fun! No one will even know who you are, that’s what the masks are for” the other boy replied throwing a flimsy plastic mask at Enjolras’ face. “Besides we’re only going to keep Marius from going insane, no one really wants to go”. Marius, one of the boys from their study group, had been persuaded by his girlfriend Cosette to take her to a local themed 1800s masquerade ball under the condition that he could bring his friends which was why Enjolras was walking down the street in a red coat and a ruffled shirt looking like someone who’d just stepped out of phantom of the opera and feeling very idiotic about the whole situation. He’d originally declined the offer as he could think of nothing more hideous than the evening ahead but he was persuaded by a simple comment from one of the other boys, Grantaire. All he’d said was “I don’t know E, I think it could be pretty fun. Count me in Marius” and suddenly Enjolras had had a change in heart and said he’d go too, a decision he was now regretting. As they got closer to the hall were the ball was being held both of the boys pulled on their masks. “If everyone’s wearing these masks how are we meant to find the others?” “Enjolras, you don’t really think it’s impossible to find a person just because they have a bit of plastic covering their face? Jeez for someone so smart you don’t half ask some stupid questions. They’ll probably come to us, don’t worry we’ll find your precious R” Enjolras shot Courfeyrac his ‘if you don’t shut up I will kill you look’ but as he’d been on the receiving end of that look many times Courfeyrac wasn’t fazed and pushed it further “You like him don’t you? We can all tell so why don’t you just tell him or is the mighty Enjolras scared?”. Enjolras flushed red and was actually glad he was wearing the awful mask to hide it. “Shut up we’re here” was all he managed to reply through gritted teeth.  
As they entered the room they were met with thousands of different coloured masks of all shapes and sizes and it left Enjolras once again asking ‘why the hell did I agree to go to this?’. He glanced around the room trying to put faces to some of the masks to work out where his friends could be when he spotted a curly haired mask frantically waving in his direction shouting “ENJOLRAS OVER HERE” over and over again until he heard. He crossed the room, weaving between dancing couples on the floor which he guessed was where Marius and Cosette were, to reach the table where the curly haired mask was sitting with some other masked friends. “E” the curly mask said with a huge grin on his face, Enjolras could smell the alcohol on his breathe from where he was standing a few chairs away. “You’re already drunk, how long have you even been here R?” he said taking the seat next to Grantaire who was downing the last little bit of alcohol at the bottom of the bottle he was holding. “Half an hour, it’s your fault, you’re late” Grantaire was wearing a green coat and a ruffled shirt similar to Enjolras’ and his untamed curly hair was pinned to his head by a matching green mask. “Sorry, but can you blame me for not wanting to leave the house like this? It’s ridiculous, I’ll never forgive Marius for this” Enjolras replied looking around the room for the boy in question so he could tell him when he met Grantaire’s eyes. “You didn’t have to come, no one forced you to. Plus I think you look cute” he flushed almost as red as his jacket as he looked into the other boys eyes before looking away and muttering “Um, thanks… you too” and going rather quiet.  
The rest of the night went pretty much as expected. Marius danced with Cosette through most of it whilst Eponine glared at them both from a corner of the room before being asked to dance by Combeferre just to take her mind off of it and to cheer her up a bit. Courfeyrac sat next to Jehan and chatted him up for hours, which Jehan didn’t seem to mind and Grantaire drank bottle after bottle of beer before even Enjolras, who had been sat next to him the whole evening, lost count. “I want to dance” Grantaire slurred suddenly. “Pardon?” “I want to dance, Enjolras dance with me” and before Enjolras could even reply he was being pulled out of his seat by a staggering Grantaire and dragged towards the dance floor, which was pretty empty by now as most people had gone home as it neared one in the morning. “Grantaire, I hate dancing” Enjolras said a little flustered by how he suddenly went from slumped in his chair to the middle of the room. “I don’t care I want to dance with you, hold my hand” Grantaire pulled him into a slow dancing position and started to move before nearly falling over. Enjolras put his arm behind him for support and holding him up “Grantaire you’re drunk and you’re going to injure yourself, let me take you home” he began pulling him towards the door before he was stopped “NO, I want to dance with you and I’m not going anywhere until I do” Grantaire folded his arms and gave Enjolras his best puppy dog eyes. “Grantaire…” “No, I want to dance”. Enjolras sighed before reluctantly offering him his hand “Just one dance and then I’m taking you home”. Grantaire grinned from ear to ear before taking his hand and pulling him into a rather awkward and sloppy dance. Enjolras had to do most of the work at keeping Grantaire up right and not letting him fall over but for someone who usually hated dancing he was rather enjoying himself. He could feel Grantaire squeezing his hand tightly and it made his heart beat faster and he started to panic whether his palms were sweaty or what Grantaire meant by wanting to dance with him? It wasn’t long before the song was over and, avoiding Courfeyrac’s look which he could feel on him, left pulling Grantaire behind him with their hands still clasped together.  
Enjolras was walking slowly through the streets supporting Grantaire side with his shoulder while the boy rambled on about some drunken nonsense. “Enjolras you’re reeeeeeeeal pretty. My Apollo” Grantaire said while lifting a hand to play with the curls in Enjolras’ hair “I like your eyes and your hair and how passionate you are” he struggled to get the words out and they were all strung together so it was hard for Enjolras to understand what he was talking about. “Grantaire shhh, you’re drunk. Just worry about walking, we’re nearly there” “I don’t want to go home you’re just going to leave me, don’t leave me” Grantaire trailed off.  
Once they’d reached the door of Grantaire’s apartment there was a bit of a struggle trying to get the key to open it as Grantaire was reluctant to give it up so Enjolras had to fish around in his pockets until he found it, which is a very difficult task when the person who’s pockets you’re trying to search can barely stand up and won’t stop playing with your hair. When he finally found the key he managed to unlock the door and drag the other boy to his bed. “Are you going to be okay if I leave you?” Enjolras asked while trying to lie Grantaire down on his bed and tucking the covers around him. “NO, I don’t want you to go, if you go I’ll follow! I’d follow you anywhere!” Grantaire clung to Enjolras’ arm “Please stay”. Enjolras looked Grantaire in the eyes and he could see how serious he was. “Fine, I’ll stay on the sofa… but you have to let my arm go” Grantaire breathed a sigh of relief and released his arm “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed here” he said burying his face into his pillow. “Goodnight Grantaire” Enjolras whispered quickly leaving the room before anymore could be said. ‘He’s just drunk’ he told himself ‘he doesn’t mean it’. He flopped down onto Grantaire’s old sofa and decided to put the whole matter out of his mind until the morning and get some sleep.  
Enjolras woke when he heard a bang. “What the hell was that?” he murmured without opening his eyes. “Aspirin won’t open” Grantaire said, it seemed he was still half asleep. Enjolras opened his eyes and offered a hand for the bottle of pills “thanks” Grantaire passed it to him without looking at him. “I take it your head hurts? Not surprising” Grantaire just grunted in return. “Are you okay other than the head?” Enjolras asked passing him the open bottle which turned Grantaire scarlet “R, what’s wrong?” For the first time that morning Grantaire met Enjolras look and whispered “I said some stuff last night…” he was cut off by Enjolras “it’s okay I know you didn’t mean it, you were drunk you don’t have to explain.” Enjolras looked away, a lump in this throat. “Enjolras… do you really believe those things I said weren’t true?” “How could they be true, have you seen me” Enjolras fake laughed to try and lighten the mood which didn’t work. Grantaire moved closer to Enjolras and reached out a hand turning his face towards him “How couldn’t they?” he closed the remaining space between and pressed his lips to Enjolras’. Enjolras’ heart was pounding, his head was spinning and he wasn’t sure if his legs were going to give in or not but he deepened the kiss pulling Grantaire into his arms. After a few minutes Grantaire finally pulled away “My dear Apollo, there is no one who could be as perfect as you”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please let me know thanks at: frodo-dont-wear-the-ring.tumblr.com  
> Thanks :)


End file.
